


The fight

by Heterno



Series: The Risk [20]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheesy, Donuts, F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heterno/pseuds/Heterno
Summary: I DIDNT REALISE HOW MUCH DIALOGUE THERE WAS UNTIL I FINISHED I APOLOGISE.Sorry again, I'm so bad with uploading regularly, and ive rewrote this part about 7 times.Okay so now the typical apology is over and done with, I need your opinionsssss.I don't know whether to continue with these cute one shots or write a book about these two lovely ladies.Please let me know in the commennntttssss.Thank you for reading :)





	The fight

"Oh come on Lu, I didn't mean it like that." The redhead sighed, holding her head in her hands. 

Without a reply, the line went dead. 

Rose stared at her phone in disbelief before tossing it to the side, picking up her glass of wine and taking a sip, thinking of what she could do next. 

Only a few moments had passed before she was glancing back at her phone, her logical thinking patterns well and truly disrupted by the path of her heart, each breath, blink or beat her body let out, another image of the brunette flashed through her mind. 

Her wine was replaced with her phone as she found herself dialling that number she knew so well. 

"Come on," she muttered in frustration, "Pick up." 

Her plea was pointless, the line went dead again. 

The criminal grunted before pulling on her coat and checking the time. She had ages until Emilio would be back and she knew that if she was an hour or so late he wouldn't bat an eyelid, so she decided to make the most of it. 

She collected her belongings and walked out of the door, she didn't quite know what she was going to do next, but she knew that whatever it was, she had to straighten things out between her and Luisa.

As she got into her car, she realised how angry she really was, mostly at herself. 

Only a few moments before that phone call ended she was so ready to say those three words that she had been aching to say over the last year, but she never did.   
She slammed her foot down onto the accelerator and opened the car window, trying to cool herself down as though her body was literally radiating her anger and she was attempting to let it be blown out of her. 

"Fuck sake." Rose murmured as she came to a halt behind a row of cars. 

She looked around for a suitable exit and put the car into reverse, completing a perfect U-turn before speeding back down the road in the opposite direction. 

'I knew all those practice getaways weren't for nothing' she thought to herself as she dodged between cars on an alternate route to her destination. 

She got there 15 minutes faster than she would have done normally, her jaw remaining clenched throughout the whole of the journey as though she was trying to fight herself from saying something stupid, even though it was only her in the car. 

The redhead slipped out of the car and approached the building in front of her, making her way to that familiar apartment, hoping to see that familiar face that she adored.

She knew that if she knocked there would be no answer, so she used the spare key to let herself in, not even hesitating before bursting open the door, slamming it behind her. 

"Look, I know you're mad, which is understandable, but if you don't answer my calls how the fuck do you expect us to sort this Lu?" She shouted into the apartment. 

"Rose!" Luisa exclaimed, walking out of the bathroom wrapped in just a towel, her hair dripping wet with water as it traced down her shoulders, bleeding into the fabric around her as she looked at the redhead in shock. 

"What?" Rose asked, tossing her bag to the side, her voice still laced with anger. 

"You can't just walk into my apartment and start shouting." 

"You're shouting at me!" The criminal replied, trying to stay mad at the brunette, but the sight of her in just a towel was leading her mind in all different directions, none of which was anger.

"UGH!" Luisa spun around, storming into her room and slamming the door. 

"Where are you going?! You can't just run away from this Luisa!" Rose was following behind, standing almost at the door when the brunette replied.

"To get dressed Rose. Can't I even do that now?" Her voice echoed through the door. 

"Well look, I didn't mean for what I said to come across in the way it did, Lu," She leant against the doorframe, the actual door still shut, her voice had calmed now, "I just wanted us to be realistic abou-" 

"You said that we wouldn't work, Rose, what else can I take from that?" She still hadn't emerged from the room, but Rose could certainly sense that she was still angry from the tone of her voice.

"I meant right now we wouldn't work," The redhead's voice sounded almost desperate, which the doctor hadn't heard before, compelling her to listen, "Because of your Dad and the way I am Luisa."

Luisa sat down on her bed, her hands tangled in her hair, tugging gently as she realised how much she had misunderstood. 

"What do you mean 'the way you are'? I keep coming back for YOU Rose, nobody else, just you." She noticed she was dangerously on the verge of breaking down into tears if she kept talking. 

"I mean I'm short tempered, I got wrapped up with your Dad and I'm not treating you the way that you deserve," Rose leant her head against the bedroom door, her back still resting against the doorframe. 

Luisa stayed silent, not wanting her voice to break. 

"You deserve somebody who can treat you right. Somebody who you really want, Luisa, not me." Her voice was almost a whisper now. 

"Are you stupid?!" the brunette was back to shouting now, she didn't know how else to react, "I don't want anybody more than you! If I did then why would I keep coming back? Do you think that everything I have been doing over the past years are just because I wanted to sleep with you?! Because if you did then you obviously don't know me well enough at all do you!" 

"Look, we're just going round in circles here!" Rose replied at the same volume, tilting her head back. 

"Well is that what you think it was, just sex?" Luisa pushed herself to her feet, not sure if she wanted to know the reply. 

"What? No! Of course not!" The criminal was close to smashing her head against the door, she just didn't know how to say what she wanted to really say, what she had been wanting to say for so long. 

"Then why do you keep coming back, hm? You clearly don't fucking want me, Rose, or else all this shit wouldn't keep happening!" 

Rose felt her stomach flip, losing control of everything she was about to do next. 

She pushed open the bedroom door, slamming it behind her as Luisa had done before, causing the brunette to jump, turning to face the door. 

"Because I love you Luisa, I'm in love with you, and the only reason this shit keeps happening is because I love you!" The redhead let out a breath once she finished her sentence, searching for a reaction. 

Luisa opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. 

'Shit' Rose thought, 'Shit, shit, shit.'

"Luisa I- I'm sorry I didn't think and- well- uh well, I'm gonna go." 

'Fuck.' Rose's mind had just caught up with her actions. 

She turned around and started to walk out of the door when she felt a hand grasp her wrist. 

Luisa span her around, looking her dead in the eyes. 

Rose felt her heart rate racing, her breathing became shallow, she could feel the brunette's hot breath against her lips. Her mind and body was in a panic, she had no idea what was going to happen next. 

Luisa noticed her lover's body tense and placed her hands on the woman's face. 

The criminal was ready to turn around and leave again when she saw a small smile dance on the brunette's lips. 

"I love you too." Luisa whispered. 

Rose's whole body relaxed, she felt tears fill up her eyes, her mouth tugged into a smile and her body was on fire. 

She placed her hands on the small of Luisa's back, tugging her closer as she pressed her lips against hers, slowly and lovingly, tears rolling down her cheeks. 

"Hey," Luisa tilted her head back slightly, frowning at Rose, "Don't cry." She wiped her tears away using her thumb as she felt her own eyes welling up with tears. 

Rose giggled sweetly, returning the favour by brushing the tears from her cheeks too. 

"I'm sorry for shouting." 

"And bursting into my apartment?" Luisa raised an eyebrow. 

"Yes." 

"And slamming all the doors in my house?" 

"Yes." 

"And for telling me you loved me?" 

"Absolutely not." Rose beamed, attaching her lips back onto the brunette's, her hands resting on her ass. 

Luisa returned the kiss, slowly at first, before it turned hungry, Rose didn't hesitate to lead Luisa back down onto the bed, crawling on top of her, their lips still connected like pieces of a jigsaw, her hands roaming up the doctor's shirt that she had only just put on. 

"Ugh, why did you have to get dressed?" Rose almost moaned, easily and quickly unfastening her buttons. 

Luisa was usually used to Rose taking it slow and teasing her, but today, Rose seemed to want her just as much as she wanted the redhead. 

And it was turning her on. A lot. 

"You're far too good at that." She breathed out. 

"At what?" Rose wasn't properly focusing, she was too distracted by the woman below her, attaching her lips to her neck. 

"Undressing me." 

Rose smirked, shifting off of the woman below her.

"If you think I'm too good, then you had best undress yourself." she gestured towards the end of the bed, signalling her to stand. 

"Hmmm?" Luisa asked, her mind still hazy from where Rose had just been on top of her. 

The redhead leant towards the brunette's ear, whispering seductively; "Strip."

Luisa smirked back, her eyebrow raised. 

She pushed herself delicately off the bed as Rose laid on her front, resting her head on her hands, her hair already tangled, brushed to one side. 

The criminal watched as Luisa shrugged off her shirt, tossing it aside to the floor, slowly tugging down the zip of her skirt, running her fingers around the rim of the fabric before pushing it down at an antagonising pace. 

Rose began to regret letting Luisa undress herself, almost shaking at the thought of not being able to touch her, biting her bottom lip so hard it could almost bleed. 

Luisa stared at her with a smug expression on her face as she unclasped her bra, holding onto it by the cups before shedding both of the elasticated straps from her shoulders, taking her time before dropping it to the floor. 

"Hmmm," Rose used her index finger to gesture Luisa towards her, "This parts my job." she pushed herself into a Bambi position, tying her hair up into a messy bun as Luisa approached her. 

As Luisa knelt in front of her, she pulled Rose's red dress off over her head, analysing her body, her heart thumping. No matter how many times she saw her figure she couldn't seem to get over it. 

"You're so beautiful." the brunette traced her fingertips down the criminal's body, leaving a trail of goose-bumps. 

Rose smiled, pushing the brunette backwards slowly, taking one breast in her hand and rolling the nipple in between her fingers. Luisa tipped her head back, giving Rose's lips more access to her neck as she kissed up the column of her throat towards her mouth, pressing their lips together and biting on her lower one gently before working back down her body again. 

Her mouth followed the path in between the woman's breasts, using her tongue to flick over each one once before continuing on her way down. 

Luisa was already arching her back into the touches that Rose was giving her all over her body, before she pulled her back up into a bruising kiss, the only way that she could describe how much she truly loved this woman right at this moment. 

Whilst their lips were still attached, Rose snaked her hand down between the woman's legs and smirked at how wet Luisa was. 

"All for me?" She raised her eyebrow, keeping eye contact with her lover as she pulled her underwear off delicately, replacing her panties with her hand. 

"Mhm." Luisa moaned, her hips automatically grinding against the woman's hand.

Her reply sent a course of arousal around Rose's body as she kissed down on her the brunette's neck, her tongue soothing all of the marks she was consciously leaving, but neither of them cared anymore. 

Her thumb circled Luisa's clit tightly as she used two fingers inside of her, curling into her rough spot, causing small moans and whimpers to leave the brunette's mouth that Rose drowned out with her lips. 

"Ro, fuck- Hmf" she breathed out. 

"Tell me, baby." 

'Baby' repeated in Luisa's head, getting even hotter than before.

"I'm gonna cum."

Rose smiled, pressing her lips harder onto hers, her hands working faster, feeling her muscles clench around her fingers, letting her ride out her orgasm before removing her fingers, licking them both clean as Luisa managed to get her eyes to flutter open again. 

"Holy shit." She muttered. 

"I agree." Rose chuckled, laying down beside her, stroking her hair gently. 

"Do you have to leave?" Luisa hummed. 

"Not yet." she smiled gently in reply. 

"Good," She smiled, swinging herself on top of the redhead, "Now let me show you how much I really love you." 

**********

Luisa squinted at the light that was beaming into the room as she tugged the duvet a bit further over her head, her hand searching for Rose. When she didn't find her she sat up, looking around. 

She heard the door open and close again and shot out of bed, thinking that Rose was about to leave without saying bye, pulling on her dressing gown. 

She burst through the bedroom door into the lounge to see Rose, scarf wrapped around her neck, her hair tumbling down past her shoulders, a cup holder with two steaming cups in one hand and a bag in the other. 

"I went out to go and get some hot coco and donuts, sorry I left without saying anything, I didn't want to wake you," She placed everything onto the table, "Oh yeah, and I hope you don't mind, but I borrowed some of your clothes because it's snowing and I only came in a dress." 

Luisa scanned her body, she was wearing her black jeans with a grey jumper and her tartan scarf. 

"Hmmm, don't apologise about it, you look cute." she moved towards the table, feeling both of Rose's arms wrap around her and pull her close. 

"Sleep well?" the redhead asked. 

"Very well." the brunette smiled back. 

"I wonder why." Rose chuckled, spinning her around. 

"Don't we all." Luisa laughed, letting Rose have a bite out of the donut in her hand, powder sprinkling all over her. 

Rose hummed in agreement before pecking her gently on the lips. 

"What else are you doing today?" She asked, sitting down on the chair in the kitchen. 

"You, hopefully." Luisa giggled, sitting on the chair opposite. 

Rose laughed, rolling her eyes. 

"Yes I know, you have to leave soon." Luisa pouted. 

"I was thinking about that actually," Rose began, cupping her hands around her drink, "What if we went away for a weekend? You don't have work and I could tell your Father that it was a surprise for me and you to have some one on one stepmother and daughter time." 

"As much as I would love to say yes, he won't buy it. He might be stupid but he isn't oblivious." 

"Ugh, but I cant keep my hands off you." The criminal was the one pouting now. 

"We have an hour." Luisa raised an eyebrow. 

"Bedroom. Now."

**Author's Note:**

> I DIDNT REALISE HOW MUCH DIALOGUE THERE WAS UNTIL I FINISHED I APOLOGISE. 
> 
> Sorry again, I'm so bad with uploading regularly, and ive rewrote this part about 7 times. 
> 
> Okay so now the typical apology is over and done with, I need your opinionsssss. 
> 
> I don't know whether to continue with these cute one shots or write a book about these two lovely ladies. 
> 
> Please let me know in the commennntttssss. 
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
